Free-standing posts are known, in particular from U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,258. That document discloses a sport game set of the volleyball type comprising two free-standing posts and a net. Each free-standing post comprises a base and a pole extending vertically and having its bottom end fastened to the base. At each of its side ends, the net has two cables disposed respectively at the bottom portion and at the top portion of said net. The bottom and top cables pass through the vertical pole. In addition, each free-standing post further comprises at least one bow-shaped flexible blade having its bottom fastened to the bottom end of the pole, on the outside thereof, said bow-shaped flexible blade extending upwards and outwards. In addition, the ends of the bottom and top cables are fastened to that bow-shaped flexible blade. That design makes it possible to tension the net and to keep it at a certain height. In addition, implementing a base makes the post a free-standing post, and offers the advantage of making it possible to set up the sport game set on different types of surfaces such as grass or sand.